


Necessary Arguments

by TheLittleMuse



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Ebenezer does mentoring in angry shouts, Friendship, Gen, He just wants what's good for his boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleMuse/pseuds/TheLittleMuse
Summary: Harry and Ebenezer finally have the 'Who is Thomas and why exactly are you so loyal to him' conversation and Ebenezer finds out some things he might not necessarily wanted to know.Sequel (of sorts) to 'A Long Awaited Meeting'





	Necessary Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys - a few of you asked for this and it went through a lot - a lot of drafts. I dunno what it was about this conversation that was so difficult. Anyway, I hope the finished draft is okay.

“Hoss, I’m losing patience with you protecting that Vampire.”

Ebenezer and Harry were standing opposite each other in Harry’s apartment. Both were standing shoulders squared and feet apart, as if ready to fight, although their staffs were set aside. No matter how angry they were with each other, they wouldn’t actually sling magic at each other, not least because that could destroy the apartment, and probably the building, and possibly a good bit of Chicago if they really got going.

Neither of them could actually remember how the argument had started only that now they had started, neither were willing to give any ground.

“Oh that’s rich,” Harry snapped back at Ebenezer, “you don’t know anything about him.”

“I know enough. I know he’s a Vampire. Some of those White Court might play at being human, some of them might even believe it, but the Hunger always wins. I’ve seen it before, Hoss. He’s only going to hurt you,” Ebenezer tried to keep his voice gentle, but he was beyond angry at this point. He was angry with Harry for stubbornly refusing to see reason, and angry with this Vampire for somehow worming his way under his boy’s skin.

“The Hunger always wins? You know, I know a lot about that. We have an extraordinary amount in common these days.”

Harry gave a smile that Ebenezer didn’t recognise and Ebenezer felt a searing flash of regret. If he’d come to Harry’s aid earlier he might have been able to stop Harry taking Mab’s offer.

“If you think you have a connection to the Vampire because of that-”

“No. I just know something about the voice in your head that tells you everyone else is prey, to be used, to be taken. The … desire that’s not yours, you know it’s not yours, but it would feel so good.” Harry closed his eyes, calming himself. Ebenezer felt sick.

“The Mantle isn’t part of you, it isn’t anything of you. It isn’t your desire, The-”

“And the Demon isn’t part of Thomas,” said Harry, “It attached to him when he was a teenager, but it’s just as separate as the Mantle.” He took a deep breath and smiled, “And I’ve seen Thomas control his Hunger for years _._ Seen him in love as much as any human. Hells bells, more than most, it’s sickening to watch, really. But you still insist he’s the same as any other vampire. If you saw him with Justine you wouldn’t think he’s like any other vampire.”

“You mean the mortal he’s killing? Just because he’s doing it kindly don’t change the facts, boy. I’ve given chances before, Hoss, it _never_ works, they always give in to their nature.”

“Thomas is-”

“ _Don’t_ say different. That’s what my Maggie said about Raith. And look how things ended for her.”

Harry flinched as if he’d been hit and Ebenezer felt a blazing flash of guilt and pain. Invoking the name of his Maggie felt wrong, almost … sacrilegious. He knew Harry would be angry about it. He was always sensitive to mentions of his mother, but he had to make the boy understand.

Harry’s face twisted into a snarl, “Don’t you dare compare Thomas to Lord Raith,”

“Why not? Lord Raith is Thomas’s father.”

Harry gritted his teeth and seemingly came to decision, “Yeah,” he agreed, “But do you know who his mother is?”

“Does it matter?”

“That all depends, doesn’t it?” said Harry, looking Ebenezer straight in the eyes, something he did rarely despite them having soulgazed years before. Habit, Ebenezer supposed.

“Depends?”

“Think it through, Sir.”

Ebenezer shook his head. He didn’t want to. “Tell me, Hoss.”

“He’s my brother.”

Harry’s words were soft, and they took a moment to sink in. When they did, Ebenezer rocked backwards, “No,” he said, not so much a word as an involuntary sound.

Harry nodded, “Yeah. Apparently Mom’s thing with Daddy Raith was a babymaking thing. And before you say it, it is the truth. I soulgazed Thomas and everything.”

Ebenezer was silent. This – this was something else. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. _Oh Maggie, what have you done?_ All he’d wanted was to try and talk some sense into his boy about Raith. He hadn’t had much hope; he knew how stupid Harry could get could about his friends. Normally that was a good thing, loyalty was an admirable trait and one of the reasons he was so painfully proud of his boy, but when it was directed at the wrong person …

“He’s your grandson, you know.”

“Don’t, Hoss, don’t you dare.”

“Why not? It’s true.”

“Because he’s also the son of the bastard that killed my Maggie!” Ebenezer roared, “That drained of her of everything she was. He’s the product of that vileness. You think I can forgive him for that?”

“Forgive a child for the way he was born? Forgive a child for being loved by his mother and hated by his father? I don’t know, can you?”

Ebenezer closed his eyes. He’d been breathing hard and he felt like he’d just been in a fight, “Well,” he said, “My grandson,” he felt a little bile, “My Maggie’s murderer’s son. Maggie’s son.”

“Yeah. He’s tainted. So am I. But you always told me it’s my choices that really matter. Thomas has made his choices.”

Ebenezer bowed his head, “Hoss, just think. What if you’re wrong about him?”

“I’m not.”

“But what if you are?”

“Then I am. I’ve been wrong before, and have the trust issues to show for it,” Harry said bitterly, “But I can’t go around not trusting anyone, you were the one to teach me that.”

Ebenezer snorted, “I didn’t mean for you to go around making friends with vampires.”

“Shoulda taught Mom that.”

Ebenezer let out a short bark of a laugh, “Oh, you’re both the same. Why’d I even try? Just promise me you’ll be careful.”

“When am I ever not?”

“ _Hoss_.”

“Sir, I honestly think he’s trustworthy. And a good friend. And a good brother.”

Ebenezer nodded, “All right Hoss, but you’ve got to know, if he hurts you, I’ll kill him,”

“ _Sir-”_

“But one of your friends would probably get him first. They’re those kind of people. They wouldn’t like you getting hurt.”

Harry smiled, “You’re probably right.”

“Well then. I suppose you better tell me about your brother.”

He listened to his boy talk and thought he heard Maggie’s laughter in the air.

 

 

 


End file.
